BalkanVision Song Contest 20
The BalkanVision Song Contest 20 will be the twentieth edition of the BalkanVision Song Contest. So far, twenty-two countries have confirmed their participation. Bavaria Gagauzia Liechtenstein Monaco |return = Greece Slovenia |withdraw = Malta Montenegro |map year = 20 |vote = Each country awarded two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 point(s) to their 10 favourite songs |pre = 19 |nex = 21 | Green = | Green SA = Y | Purple = Y | Red = | Yellow = Y |null = |winner = |nex2 = |director = Србија Ariso Light }} Location TBA Format Rules change According to the discussions of the 19th May 2019, the Balkan Broadcasting Union made new rules. These new rules will count from the twentieth edition. For the first time, the host nation can decide at which number it wants to perform. The sponsor(s) will also get decided by the host. The other countries will randomly get allocated into the two halfs. The running order will be made by a professional team. Before every entry, there will be a postcard from each artist, showing in the end the flag and the name of the nation. World famous artists like Dua Lipa and Bebe Rexha are only allowed, if their song is either new or has a views limit of 10 Million views. The competing artists need to send their entry for an apporval to the official BalkanVision Council, before publishing it. The council will check if the song is appropriate according to the rules or if there is something wrong. Overused entries aren't neither allowed to compete anymore, the new views limit is maximum 10 Million. The borrow rules were updated too, allowing the borrowing nations either take a native artist with 10 Million views or to borrow from a related nation with a views limit of 50 Thousand views. The two microstates Malta and San Marino still have the 500 Thousand borrow rule, where they either take an Italian artist or an international one with a views limit of 500 Thousand views. The third microstate Liechtenstein has the 500 Thousand borrow rule too, but it can borrow from a Swiss artist or an international one with a views limit of 500 Thousand views. The fourth microstate Monaco has the 500 Thousand borrow rule too, but it can borrow from a French artist or an international one with a views limit of 500 Thousand views. There will be also a new voting system. Now every country has to send two sets of votes, one being the professional jury vote and the other one the public vote. After the final results, the full jury and public voting grids will get published. Contest The contest will consist of a Final. Returning Artists Participating Countries The confirmed participants: Scoreboard Other Countries Active BBU-members * Austria - After the unexpected withdrawal last edition, it was not known if ORF planned to return to the BalkanVision 20. While a press conference, the delegation stated that they were actually not regarding to return to the contest. On the 21 June 2019, ORF announced, that Austria would not compete in the BalkanVision 20.ORF: "Austria will not compete, we don't plan to return so far." * Czech Republic - ČT announced on the 26 July 2019, that they would not debut in the BalkanVision Song Contest 20, due to preparations for the upcoming editions, making a debut soon possible.ČT: "The Czech Republic won't compete in the BVSC 20. But we are preparing everything, so that we might debut in the upcoming editions." * Malta - PBS announced the country's withdrawal on the 7 June 2019, due to not liking the new borrowing rules. If Malta will return in future is not ruled out yet.PBS: "These new borrowing rules are unacceptable! Why shouldn't we be able to borrow from Italy anymore? Just because our beautiful nation was once part of that United Kingdom! No, we don't want that. Maybe we will change our mind in future, but for now we are mad and will take a break from the BalkanVision." * Moldova - Despite that Moldova initially confirmed its return, TRM announced the country's withdrawal on the 8 June 2019 due to scheduling issues.TRM: "We are very sad to announce, that Moldova cannot compete in the BalkanVision Song Contest 20, due to scheduling issues. But we hope that we can return as soon as possible!" * Montenegro - RTCG announced the country's withdrawal without citing any reasons.RTCG: "Montenegro won't compete in the BalkanVision Song Contest 20." * Transnistria - The Transnistrian broadcaster TV PMR is yet to make its decision about a participation in the BalkanVision Song Contest 20. * Turkey - After sanctions were put on the Turkish broadcaster TRT, it is not known if Turkey will return to the contest or not.TRT: "Turkish return is still in discussion." References Category:BVSC editions Category:BVSC 20